Limitless
by SheaSanada61953
Summary: Okami is Soubi's younger sister and she is both a fighter and a sacrifice. Seperated from Soubi after their parents death she is being followed by a group of men. And things begin to get interesting when Seimei joins Okami's school. Rated m to be safe and i don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Okami**

"Kanda! Kanda, wake up or we will be late for school!" I called up to him from the bottom of the stairs. It was already a quarter to 8 and we had to be there at 8:30. This was normal; I should be used to it by now. I walked back into the kitchen and got mine and Kanda's bags ready. We were always running late on Fridays. As I got done with his lunch Kanda came down stairs looking half awake. He looked up at me and I came over, kissed the top of his head, and handed him his bag. We then headed for the door.

Haku was outside waiting for us. He greeted Kanda and got no answer as Kanda walked in front of us. I joined him on the sidewalk. He looked at me and smiled. "Same as usual I guess? He will brighten up as we walk to school." He told me and we started to follow Kanda. We were a strange group. Haku and Kanda looked like the brothers they were. Both had black hair and they had a slight build with muscles where they were needed. Kanda was a foot shorter then Haku, but if you put them together you could tell their relation.

I, on the other hand, was the outcast of the group. I had long blonde hair and was about in the middle when it came to the height thing. I had a lean build too but I also had more muscle then the girls in my class. If you put me with Kanda and Haku you would never know that I was their sister. And good thing too because we were only related by adoption anyway. So, everywhere we went together, eyes followed. Kanda got really annoyed by it and Haku just tried to ignore it.

We were about two blocks from Kanda's school when Kanda stopped dead in his tracks. We caught up to him and Haku looked forward to see the problem. I stepped in front of Kanda and got him to look at me. "What's wrong Kanda? Are you alright? Did I forget something?" I asked him. He looked down and away from me.

"No. it's nothing Okami, just forget it." He hugged my quickly and then ran past me and into the school gates.

I watch him until he turned the corner and was out of sight. I turned to Haku and I guess there was a worried look on my face. Haku put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Don't worry. He will tell us when he is ready. We just have to wait for him to choose to." He gave me a smile and kept walking.

Haku and I got to school just in time to make it to class. Haku was in the Senior class, two ahead of me. I was a Sophomore. Kanda was one year younger than me but he was two years behind me in school, making him a 7th grader in the Middle School four blocks away. We lived together in a four bedroom house about a mile from the school. Haku and Kanda's parents, my adoptive parents, died five years ago. We have been on our own ever since. I tutored and babysat to bring in money. I also taught piano once a week. Haku worked at a restaurant and on the docks sometimes. We got by and we had money to spear from a banking account that I had from my birth parents. Haku didn't like me to use it, but sometimes we needed to.

As I sat in my first hour class, I couldn't help but think about Kanda. He had looked like something was really bugging him this morning. I wonder how long it will last until he decides to talk about it. Then the teacher called us to attention and began the lesson. I tried to focus but the girls in front of me began to talk about something interesting.

"Did you hear the news?" one said.

"Ya! Two new transfer students and both of them guys! It is going to be great!" number two agreed.

"I wonder if they will be cute. Oh I hope so! We need a few new guys around here." One complained.

"I agree. The only really gorgeous guy is Haku right now." Two confided.

"I know." Two said. Then she took a quick look in my direction. I was no longer looking at them, just listening. "She lives with him. They are not even really related are they? I wonder what is really going on between the two of them."

I was a little shocked, but Haku and I had talked about this before. People were bound to ask questions about the relationship. It is true Haku and I did act more like a couple then we should. We were more than parents to Kanda and we acted like a family. I guess Haku and I could be counted as a couple. Though we really hadn't set it up that way. I focused more on the lesson after that. I didn't need to think on that at the moment.

**Over in the Middle School: Kanda**

We were running drills again. Great. Why can't the people who do get this stuff do something else instead of going over the same thing over and over again? I ran in line with the others around the track for our one lap warm up. I got done before the others who fell in after me. I was normally the first one. As we waited in line to do movement exercises, I felt a big hand clamp down on my shoulder and turn me around.

Man I wish I was not standing so close, this was not a pretty sight and it stunk too. Standing in front of me, breathing hard from the short run, was a big chubby kid in my class named Gus Grizzly. He was a big bully and no one really liked him. He didn't seem to like me very much either. As we stood there facing each other everybody took a couple of steps away from us. This guy may not be very fast or in shape, but man he could hit hard. No wonder his name was Grizzly.

"Hey there Kanda. You missed our little meeting after school yesterday. What's wrong, did your mommy want you home at a certain time?" Gus taunted me. Some of his friends stepped forward and made a circle around me.

This was going badly. I looked at him and raised my eye brow. "Are you stupid or something? My mother and father died a while ago dumb ass. And you and your little friends can step back, because you do something to me, I'll make it ten times worse for you. Got it?" I asked him taking a step forward.

Then the teacher came over to us. We all dispersed and started our movement stretches. Gus never got a chance to talk to me again. Well, not until he caught me leaving school.

**Okami**

The bell rang for the last class to end and everyone was out the door in seconds ready to start the weekend. I walked down the stairs and went to the front of the school. Haku was waiting for me at the front gate. "Hey I have to go to work tonight, but I'll be home in time for dinner. Will you and Kanda be ok without me today?" he asked me as I came to his side.

"Ya we will be fine. You go and work and don't worry dinner will be ready when you get home." I told him with a smile. He was always so worried about us. Haku handed me his backpack, leaned over and kissed my cheek, before running down the sidewalk.

I stood there watching as he disappeared around a corner. Then I turned to see a group of girls, along with the two from my class, glaring at me. I turned and made a quick getaway down the sidewalk in the other direction, toward Kanda's school. I got to the front gate and saw that it was disserted. Kanda usually waited for me and Haku. Where was he?

I looked around and I couldn't see him. So, I took off for home. I was very quick and the mile only took me about two minutes. As I rounded the corner of the stone wall that surrounded our house I stopped dead in my tracks. Kanda was lying on the ground and he didn't look good. I ran over to him and knelt beside him, throwing mine and Haku's bags on the ground.

"Kanda, Kanda can you hear me? Say something! What happened?" I turned him over gently and set his head on my knees. I looked at his face and saw a black eye forming and a few more cuts and bruises all over. Other than that he looked alright. He was covered in dirt and his head was bleeding from what looked like a gash on his forehead. I helped him stand up and we walked into the house with his arm around my shoulder and him leaning on me completely.

I got him to the foot of the stair and carried him up to his bedroom. I set him down on his bed and propped his feet up. I went into the bathroom and got the first-aid kit. I took care of his head first. Cleaned the cut, and put some medicine on it, then wrapped it up. Then I helped him sit up and undid his shirt. There where bruises all over him. I was a little worried when I saw the big one by his ribs. I took care not to touch it.

After I got everything I could cleaned up and patched up, I went down stairs and called the doctor. In about ten minutes a doctor was on the door step. He went upstairs with me and looked at Kanda. "There seems to be a lot of bruising, but nothing is broken. His wrist is sprained and he doesn't need to get up for a few days with that cut on his head. I will prescribe a painkiller and some antibiotics for him. He should be better in a few days. Keep his wrist in a wrap for about two weeks." I thanked him and he left.

I walked over and sat next to Kanda on his bed. Kanda's eyes were closed and his breathing was even. "He is gone. Now open your eyes and look at me." I told him.

Kanda's eyes opened and he looked up at me. He tried to turn away but I wouldn't let him, as I gently put one hand on the side of his face and turned it back to me. "Kanda what happened? Who did this?" I asked him.

Kanda looked down then back up before answering. "It was an accident. I fell and hit a wall. No big deal." He looked away from me again.

He was lying. He could never look me in the eyes when he lied, but he could with other people, even Haku couldn't tell. I sighed. "Kanda I want to know what happened. This time tell me the truth. I can't help unless I know what the problem is, and it seems to be a big one. Is it someone from your class or a bigger student maybe?"

Kanda looked at me and this time he sighed. "His name is Gus Grizzly. He is in my class and he's a bully. No one really likes him; I'm just the only one who will say it to his face." Kanda looked a little indifferent when he said this and I smiled. He was always standing up to people.

"Ok I'll tell you what. I will go in and see the principle about this. I don't want you getting hurt anymore." I told him. Kanda was ready to protest and I raised my hand to silence him. "I will keep you out of it. We don't really look alike so he will never know that we are siblings." I gave him a conspiratorial wink.

Kanda smiled at me, which was rare for him. "Thanks Okami you're the best."

I smiled back and gently kissed his head. "I'll go make dinner. We will have your favorite; we will eat up here and watch movies tonight."

I walked down stairs and started to get dinner ready. Kanda's favorite was chicken casserole so it should be done by the time Haku came home. Two hours later the front door opened and closed. Haku walked into the kitchen and took a deep breath. "Mmmmm what smells good?" he ask walking over to the oven.

I stood up and closed the oven setting the casserole on top. "Kanda got into a fight today at school." I turned to Haku and he looked at me waiting. "A boy in his class has been being a bully and Kanda stood up to him. Kanda has bruising all over his chest and stomach. His wrist is sprained and he has a big cut across his forehead. He will be in a wrap for two weeks and he will need to be excused from school for about two days." I looked at him to gage his reaction. As I did I felt tears running down my cheeks.

Haku came over and hugged me. I stopped crying and pushed away from him. "Well then we will just have to fix this problem won't we? I'll talk to the principle tomorrow." I then explained my plan to him and we decided it would be better for me to say something. We got the rest of dinner ready then we went upstairs to eat with Kanda.

The next day before school, I went to the middle school and had a meeting with the principle. I told him I had seen one of the students, Gus, beating up on others in the student body with the help of some other boys. He told me he would deal with it immediately and apologized for the inconvenience. I thanked him, then went to my school and explained to my principle that I had to take care of Kanda until he was better. The principle excused me from all classes and I had to make up the work while I was gone.

I spent my day with Kanda and we watched movies, played games, and just talked. It was a lot more than what we normally do. Kanda worked on his homework and I did the chores and cleaning. I worked at babysitting at the house and I still did my piano lessons. After that was all done I did my own work. Haku came home from school and we would make dinner than eat in Kanda's room.

After the two days were up Kanda and I both went back to school. I had all of my work completed and I hadn't missed anything big. When the three of us walked home that day, Kanda told me and Haku that Gus was sent to another school.

We enjoyed a nice dinner at home that night and Kanda went to bed a little bit early. Haku and I were cleaning up a little when the phone rang. I walked over and answered. "Hello this is the Yu residence."

"Is Okami Yu at home?" a voice asked me.

I recognized it immediately. "This is she. What can I do for you Principle?"

"Oh Okami I would like to ask you and your brother Haku to do me a little favor for this week. You see, we are getting two new students and I couldn't help but notice that their schedules match yours and Haku's. I was wondering if you would be up to the task of showing them around and helping them out this week." He asked me.

I looked at Haku for a moment. "Please hold on for a minute." I put the phone to my shoulder, covering the receiver. "The principle wants to know if we would mind taking the two new students around school with us. Apparently, their schedules match ours perfectly." I watched as Haku thought for a moment and then, shrugged his shoulders before nodding his head. I smiled and returned to the phone. "We would be glad to take them around." I told the principle.

"Oh wonderful thank you both for doing this. I will make it up to you both. See you one Monday then." He hung up. I put the phone away, looked at Haku, and shrugged.

**At the High School, Principal's office:**

"It is all set. Haku and Okami will be you guides in school starting Monday." The principle told the three men sitting in front of his desk.

The man in the middle smiled. "Good, very good." He looked at the man on his left. "You know what to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Kanda**

'Beep, beep, beep, be….smack!' The alarm clock went flying across the room and into the clothes basket. It can't be time to get up yet. I feel like I have just fallen asleep. Maybe If I just lay here a little bit I can fall asleep again.

"Kanda, time to get up. We don't want to be late this morning. Haku and I have something we have to do before school starts." I hear Okami call up to me. Well fine if they have to go then go. That means nothing to me. I began to black out again when I head my door open and felt someone plop onto my bed. I turned over and looked up to see Haku looking down on my bed with a smile.

"Haku? Don't you know that it is too early in the morning to be smiling all cheerful like that?" I asked my big brother. Haku was always a morning person and he had gotten Okami into it too. But me, I would sleep till noon if **some** people would let me.

Haku just looked at me and laughed. "Come one sleepyhead. Okami is waiting down stairs with breakfast and we need to leave a bit early today." He got off my bed and pulled the warm covers away from me. I growled a little and that only seemed to make him chuckle. Haku left the room and I sat up while rubbing my eyes.

I got out of bed and walked over to my closet. I pulled out a black turtle neck sweater and put it on. I grabbed a pair of jeans from my clothes basket and pulled those on too. I walked over to my computer desk and pulled on my white over coat. It was sleeveless and so was the turtleneck so I wouldn't get hot. Okami had cut them off for me and then sown them together again. She came in handy from time to time, and her cooking is a lot better than Haku's.

The last thing I grabbed was a white sash that I tied around my head. After my fight with the Grizzly bear I had to wear a bandage over my head for a few days. Everyone at school thought that it made me look tough, so it became a part of my normal outfit. After tying it on I went down stair for some food. I could smell it from up here and Okami's cooking made my mouth water.

When I got down stairs I found my school bag packed with my lunch sitting next to it all ready to go. Haku sat at the table with the newspaper in front of him and a cup of coffee in his hand. I walked over and took a seat next to him. I could see into the kitchen over the counter and Okami was getting two plates ready. She had her hair pulled back for cooking and she was just now getting everything put on the plates, making the food nice and hot. Okami brought out two plates and sat one down in front of each of us. There were two eggs, three pieces of bacon, a banana, and two pieces of toast on my plate with a glass of orange juice to wash it down with. Haku had the same.

I began to eat and so did Haku. Okami smiled at us both before sitting down with a muffin in her hand. She didn't eat much and she never really talked while at the dinner table either. Fine by me I would rather talk to Haku then listen to some of her girl talk. It was not the fact that I didn't like talking with Okami, I really did. She was a good listener and she gave really good advice and she always knew the right things to say. Haku and I had a very special relationship though. We needed each other to live and I had always had this sort of grudge agents Okami.

Since our parents adopted her Haku and Okami have been growing really close and I'm happy for that. It just sucks that Okami can't know anything about our special connection. She wouldn't understand. Haku and I were in a type of master and servant relationship that sidestepped the whole brothers' thing. You see I am Haku's sacrifice and he is my fighter. We are one person in two different bodies. We share the same name and the same DNA which only makes the bond that much stronger. And we can't tell Okami about any of it. It is supposed to be a secret and Haku thinks it is best that Okami never know.

I have to agree; Okami is one of those people who think that they can take care of themselves but really has to be watched out for by everyone. She is pretty quiet and very naive. Smart but only when it comes to books and school. She doesn't get all boy crazy like normal girls, which I'm pretty happy about, but that also makes her an outcast amongst the others. She is athletic even though she won't go out for sports. She is a little temperamental but she's got a good heart. I really love my older sister, but she just isn't ready for this.

"Kanda are you alright?" I shake myself a little and look at Okami. She looked a little uncomfortable. "You've been staring at me for a while now."

"Oh really? Sorry Okami, I was just thinking a little bit." I tried to change the subject after that. Haku jumped in and saved me. Soon we were done with breakfast and Okami cleared the table and did the dishes really quick before we left.

We walked to school with me in the front and Haku walking beside Okami in the back. As we reached the entrance to my school I felt a strange vibration go through me. I stopped and looked around then I realized that Haku had grabbed Okami and they had stopped too. Then it hit me. The loud high pitched whistle went into my head and it got so loud that I had to cover my ears and that didn't even help. I looked back at Haku and saw that it was bothering him too. Okami looked at Haku and she said something, but I couldn't make it out. She then turned to me and took my shoulders. She said something again but I still didn't hear her. I closed my eyes and tried to push the sound out, but it was no use.

The sound began to subside and I began to hear Okami calling my name. I opened my eyes and looked up at her. She looked really worried and I saw Haku come up behind her. "Kanda are you alright? Does your head hurt?" Okami asked me. Haku came to my aid and put his hand on her shoulder. Okami turned to face him and Haku gave her a little smile.

"Okami nothing is wrong. Kanda probably didn't want to hear what we are talking about and chose to close his ears is all. You go on ahead to school. I'll catch up in a bit. I need to talk to Kanda really quick." Haku told her, but I don't think Okami fell for his lame excuse. She still did as she was told and, after kissing my head, started to walk to the High School. She soon rounded the corner and was out of sight.

I turned to face Haku and he was looking at me too. "What was it?" I asked him, but I already knew the answer.

Haku looked around and we watched as some kids from my school began to arrive. Haku stepped closer to me so no one would over hear. "It was a team: both sacrifice and fighter unit. And they are strong. We have to be very careful. They won't be able to detect us but I have a feeling they know we are here." He stepped back. I nodded and turned into my school yard. Today was going to be interesting.

**Okami**

It was a little strange getting to school early when I was normally late. And that thing that happened with Haku and Kanda was a little bit scary. I wonder if it is a brother thing. I walked onto campus and started to head for the Principal's office. I walked around a corner and collided with something. More like someone and thanks to that someone grabbing a hold of me I didn't fall back. I fell forward and was greeted by a strong chest meeting my face. I put my hand agents the chest and push back a little to look at the person and I was soon at a loss for words.

The boy holding me up was the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen in my life. He had shaggy blue hair, almost dark enough to be purple, that fell down to his neck in the back, his eyes were also a dark blue, like the calm before a storm. He stood about 4 inches taller than me and he had a lean but muscular build. He seemed a little surprised about running into me too. Then I realized our position and quickly took a few steps back. His arms that had caught me released me as I went backwards. I was most defiantly blushing like a tomato right now.

I bowed to him and everything sort of came out at the same time, so it sounded a little jumbled "Imsorryididn'tmeanto areyouokimreallysorry and um please forgive me." There that last bit wasn't completely messed up. My ears were down and I'm pretty sure my tail was between my legs. I was about to turn tail and run, until I head a musical sound coming from the boys direction. I looked up and found out it was his laughter.

"I'm sorry what did you just say. Ahahahahah." He got himself under control and he looked at me with a more controlled face now. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed like that. It was very rude of me. And don't worry, the incident was as much my fault as it was yours even more so with me being the gentleman here and I should be watching out for the young ladies around here, especially the pretty ones." He told me as he smiled.

I just looked at him. He was almost too good to believe yet here he was in front of me. And that smile, he should really be careful, because that smile could rip a girl's heart out. I smiled back a little but I was still pretty embarrassed for running into him. Then I heard someone coming up the stair and I turned just in time to see Haku round the corner.

Time seemed to freeze for a moment as Haku stood there staring at me and this new young man. I had a very bad feeling about this meeting, almost as if something was starting right here and now. Haku seemed to come to his senses and his eyes narrowed. I had never seen him look as murderous as he did then, walking up the stairs to join me and this hot stranger. When Haku reached me he put himself directly in front of me and blocked me from the stranger. Haku was taller than the other guy and seemed pretty intimidating. I was slightly confused. What was with him? Why was he acting this way all of a sudden? Did it have to do with what happened this morning with Kanda?

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around here before? What's your name and what class do you belong with?" Haku asked the boy. His tone was icy and he seemed on edge about something. But what was his problem? The guy hadn't done anything wrong, so why was Haku being a jerk to him?

The boy looked at Haku with a surprised expression. He must have been very caught off guard. Then he took a step back and smirked at Haku. "My, my aren't we a little overprotective. I did nothing wrong I can assure you. And as for my name isn't it common courtesy to give one's own name before asking for a person's name?" He said all of this and never lost that smirk of his. He looked at me and that smirk turned into a smile.

I blushed. He was very charming for a high school student. But Haku was right about one thing, I had never seen him before here either. Haku didn't seem to take his response very well and an altercation might have broken out if the principle and the other man hadn't walk out of the office at just that moment. The principle stopped and looked from Haku to the young man and back to Haku then to me.

I turned myself and Haku to face our principle and we both bowed. As we righted ourselves, the other man came around to join the young guy in the hallway. "Okami and Haku, I'm sorry I was running a little late out of a meeting. I hope there has been no trouble?" He asked us with a raised eyebrow.

I was ready to explain to him the situation, when Haku intervened. "No, sir, there is no problem. We have just come as you requested us too last night on the phone." Haku shot a glance at the young man and I was expecting him to say something. However, he made no reply or comment.

"Alright then if you are ready then allow me to do the introductions." He stepped forward and turned us to face the young man and another guy. Okami this is Seimei Aoyagi." The hot young man, looking a little shocked, stepped forward and bowed. "And Haku this is Nisei Akame." The other guy stepped forward and bowed. He was attractive too, but not in the same way as the other guy, Seimei. He had long black hair that fell to his waste with silver eyes and he was as tall as Haku. "And these two are Okami and Haku Yu. They will be your guides for the next week of school."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Okami**

I was a little stunned. I made a quick glance to the seat to my right where Seimei now sat. He was listening to the teacher like everyone else, well except me. I looked back down at my notes. After the introductions had been made the principle had taken Haku and Nisei to their first hour class with me and Seimei following behind. Then he did the same for us. Class had begun and the teacher had introduced Seimei to the class and all the girls had swooned over him. Just like me I guess. I took another glance at him and soon regretted it because he looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back and looked away again.

This was going to be hard, not only was the guy really hot, but Haku didn't seem to like him at all. I liked him. He had stopped me from falling, he apologized even though it was my fault, and he was just too darn cute. I had to take him with me everywhere today. We had all ten classes together. This was either a really bad thing or a really great thing. I guess we will find out as the day continues.

The bell rang and fifth hour was done, meaning it was lunch time. I got up and put my books inside my bag. I turned around and came close to running into Seimei again, who was standing right behind me. He looked down at me and smiled. I blushed and smiled back. We walked out of the class room and down the flights of stairs to the ground floor. I looked at Seimei as we walked and he had a slightly agitated expression on his face. He seemed like he wanted to say something but he was holding back. We got outside and Haku was standing at the door to the cafeteria with Nisei.

Haku had a terrifying expression on his face. He seemed about ready to kill someone. I wasn't the only one who noticed, as Seimei grabbed my arm making me stop walking. I turned to face him and raised an eyebrow to question his actions. "Is it just me or does your brother not like people very much?"

The question was a little stupid. Of course Haku liked people, he was Mr. Popular. "Ya Haku does like people. Why do you ask?"

"Well every time I've seen him he seems to be glaring at someone, namely me." I looked over to Haku like Seimei was doing and saw that Haku was glaring daggers at Seimei.

"Oh that, well, Haku is very protective of me and our little brother Kanda. That's just how he is. It is really nothing personal." I smiled at him to break the tension.

"Are you guys going to stand there all day or are we going to eat?" Haku shouted at us. We walked over to him and Nisei. Haku walked in and Seimei held the door for me, and then he and Nisei followed us into the café. We went through the line and picked out food. Haku got two cheeseburgers, a pack of french fries, a soda, and a bottle of water. Nisei got the same thing. Seimei and I both got salads and tea. We went to sit at our normal table but as soon as we were about to sit a bunch of girls flocked to it. We headed for another empty table and the same thing happened again. I sighed and looked at Haku. I was a little scared then.

Haku had that murderous look from this morning on his face again, but this time it was directed at the girls. I grabbed Haku's arm and towed him away, out of the café. We walked over to an outside table and sat down. Seimei sat directly across from me and Nisei sat across from Haku. We were pretty silent for a little while until Nisei started to talk to Seimei about class. I took their inattention as a chance to talk to Haku. I elbowed him lightly and he turned to face me with half his cheeseburger in his mouth.

"What has gotten into you today? You're more…violent than usual. Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

Haku looked away from me and down at the table. He seemed to be thinking something over. Finally he came to a decision and looked back up. "Okami nothing is wrong. I'm just not having a good day. And Nisei is driving me insane!"

We both looked over at Nisei, who was still talking very animatedly to Seimei. Nisei seemed to have this crazed look about him. I could see why Haku didn't like him very much. Haku liked people who were quiet when they needed to be. I looked back at Haku and shrugged my shoulders. We started to eat again until Seimei cleared his throat. I looked up at him and waited for him to speak, but he wasn't looking at me. He was watching Haku and Haku was watching back.

Haku put down the other half of his sandwich and waited. Seimei smiled at him. "Look Haku I know we got off on the wrong foot with each other, but I don't want to have any hard feelings between us. Is it possible for us to start over and pretend this morning never happened?"

I was shocked yet again by this guy. I tuned to look at Haku and saw that he was too. Haku went into that thinking stage that he always does before he answers a question. I was impressed that Seimei was that bold to say anything at all. Haku was an intimidating guy no matter how you looked at it. I looked back over at Seimei and caught his eye. He turned at smiled at me. He seems to do that a lot. I looked down and blush. And I seemed to be doing _**that**_ a lot. I looked back at Haku and saw that he was watching this little interaction. Haku's eyes narrowed as he looked back at Seimei. I was sure Haku was ready to tell him off, but Haku smiled at him instead and extended his hand.

"Sure we can. I have no problem with forgetting all about it. And I apologize for my behavior too. It was a little uncalled for."

Seimei nodded and smiled again, taking Haku's hand and shaking it. I saw Seimei flinch a bit but he didn't say anything. Maybe I had imagined it. I collected everybody's trays and took them back to the café.

**Outside with the boys**

After making sure that Okami was inside Haku stood up and glared at the two boys across from him.

"Ok who are you and what are you doing here?"

Seimei and Nisei both stood up. "What do you mean Haku? Nisei and I are students of this school just like you. We have no other motive for being here other than to learn." Seimei smiled at him, but this time it was different. Seimei wasn't hiding his true self anymore. The smile was cruel and cold, just like his eyes.

Haku knew who they were. They were the fighter and sacrifice he and Kanda had felt this morning. Haku had to do something. They were dangerous and Okami couldn't find out who they really were.

Haku was about to attack Seimei when Okami came back outside. She was smiling at the three of them as she walked over. Haku couldn't fight in front of her. He didn't have a reason to and Okami would see him in the wrong. Haku glared one last time at Seimei and Nisei then turned and smiled for Okami. She came up and linked arms with him like she always did.

"What?"

Haku stared at her for a moment before shrugging and walking away. "Nothing." Okami looked after him for a bit, a little confused. Haku turned and looked back at her. "Are you coming?"

Okami nodded and jogged to catch up with him, leaving Seimei and Nisei standing at the table watching them.

**Okami**

I walked with Haku to my next class. Before I went inside Haku grabbed my arm and pulled me to the other side of the hall. I turned at looked up to meet his gaze. "Okami I want you to be very careful around Seimei. I don't trust him."

I was a little taken aback. Didn't we just clear this up? I was about to say so when I looked at Haku's face again. He looked strained and worried about something. I didn't want to add to his problems. "Alright I will be careful. But I expect an explanation from you!" I told him as I walked to the door. I turn in the threshold and looked back at him with a smile. Haku smiled back and walked away to his next class.

I walked into class and found my seat next to the window. Only then did I remember that I was supposed to lead Seimei around! I turned to go look for him and saw him talking to Nisei outside the door. They seemed to be discussing something important, so I decided against going to them. I sat down and as the bell rang Seimei came into the room and took his seat behind me. The teacher entered and began the lesson.

The bell for the last class rang and everyone was getting up to go. I got my stuff together and turned around to leave with Seimei, but he was surrounded by a group of girls. I watched as they asked him questions, which he answered, and gave him complements, that he accepted graciously. I walked to the door and turned back to look at the group one more time. Seimei caught my eye and I smiled lightly to him. Then I turned and left.

I was just reaching the ground floor when I saw Haku and Nisei. Nisei had Haku's back pressed into the wall and was talking to him quietly. Nisei grabbed Haku by the shirt and looked ready to punch him. I felt strange, like a fire was raising inside of me, and I also felt anger. I jumped in and grabbed Nisei's hand.

"Stop it! That's enough!" I felt a surge of energy go through me and the next thing I knew, Nisei was in flames!

The red and orange fires covered Nisei from head to toe and he let go of Haku and moved back clawing at the fire. Haku fell from his grasp and I went to him, helping him stand up. We watched as the flames danced over and around Nisei, but they didn't seem to be hurting him at all. The anger and strange energy subsided from me and I watched as the flames went with it. Nisei stopped fighting them and watched as they disappeared. Haku and I looked at each other then we faced Nisei.

Then there was clapping. Haku kept his eyes on Nisei, but I turned to see Seimei coming down the stairs. He was clapping his hands and he was smiling at me. The smile was different though. It was creepy and without warmth, not the smile I was used to seeing him use. Seimei came off the stairs and walked over to stand beside Nisei. He turned to Nisei and the smile was gone. His eyes were hard and unforgiving.

"Nisei didn't I tell you not to get carried away with things? Honestly what am I going to do with you?" Nisei smiled at Seimei and then he turned to glare daggers at Haku.

Seimei turned back to Haku and me. He looked at Haku uninterestedly then looked at me with a piercing gaze. I felt like he was trying to see the inside of me and I couldn't help but squirm under his gaze. Seimei smirked at this.

"Really Okami you are just like your older brother."

I didn't understand what he meant by that, but I had a feeling he wasn't talking about Haku. "What's going on here Seimei? Why did Nisei attack Haku? I thought you guys had patched things up today at lunch." I looked up at him and I knew that the expression on my face was hard and unyielding.

Seimei saw this and his smile softened. He was looking at me, but I thing he was seeing someone else. "Oh Okami, you have the same calm, devoted look too. If you keep this up I'm not going to be able to control myself around you. Your older brother would be proud though. That fire was very good and strong too, for someone who has no training."

"What are you talking about? Haku is standing right here just say his name already, and quit with this 'your older brother' crap!" I had had enough jokes from these two today. What the hell was going on here? Why was Seimei acting like this?

Seimei looked at me and I could have sworn his expression was one of amusement. "Okami I am not talking about Haku when I say those words."

I froze in place, I even thing my heart stopped. What was he saying? Haku was my only older sibling. Unless he is talking about…

Understanding dawned on me. I knew who he was talking about now. "Ah I see you realize who I'm speaking of now? Come now Okami don't tell me you have forgotten you own older brother? How heart breaking for him." Seimei was enjoying every minute of this.

"Of course I haven't forgotten him. How could I?" I was looking down at the ground now and I felt tears coming to my eyes. Soubi. My older brother, the only family I have left, the one who had been taken from me. I hadn't seen him since the day our parents died. But how did Seimei know Soubi? Better question: how did he know that we were related?

"I'm sure you have many questions but I'm afraid for right now, I can't answer them. Maybe some other time." With that Seimei and Nisei walked away from me and Haku.

I had been supporting Haku since he fell but now he was supporting me. The mention of Soubi had knocked the fight right out of me.

I slumped into Haku and he knelt down calling out to me. But I couldn't hear him. All I saw was darkness and memories that I had kept hidden away for years. I felt Haku lifting my into his arms and that was it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Kanda**

It was getting late. Haku and Okami were late picking me up. I had felt the Fighter and Sacrifice unit again right after the bell hand rung for school to end. I was a little worried about Haku. I sat on a bench next to the school gates and waited. After about ten minutes I felt the sensation from this morning coming on again. I got off the bench and the ringing started. I dropped my bag and covered my ears. It was a lot louder than this morning, meaning the unit was closer this time.

All the sudden, the ringing stopped. I uncovered my ears and looked around. I looked down the street and saw nothing. The sun was beginning to set and there was no one around. I turned and picked up my bag. When I straightened, there was a pair of guys standing twenty feet from me. I stopped moving and stared at them.

The taller one had long hair and was a little crazy looking. The shorter one had neck length hair and was the more composed and calmer looking. He looked at me and I felt like a huge weight was on my chest. I grabbed the front of my shirt, over my heart, and started feeling a little dizzy. I fell backwards, but I was caught by someone.

I looked up and found Haku holding me upright. Haku was breathing had, he had probably been running. I looked around, but I didn't see Okami with him. That worried me. That pain in my chest was getting worse. I grabbed Haku's arm for support and he pulled me to him.

"I call for a challenge of spells!" Haku shouted at the pair down the street.

The taller of the two stepped up and smiled at us. "We accept."

The wind picked up and the world went black. We were surrounded by darkness and there was no light, but we could still see each other and our opponents. The pain was gone and I stood up on my own and glared at the two. Haku stepped up to take his place in front of me.

The shorter of the two, the sacrifice, smiled cruelly at Haku and me. "Well Haku are you going to introduce us to your brother?"

I spat at him and smirked back. "I don't need introductions. You're not going to be around long enough for your names to matter much to me."

The fighter glared at me. "Seimei can I kill them now?"

"Not yet Nisei. Sensei still has a need for the two of them." Seimei replied. Then he turned his attention to me.

I felt his attack hit me and I pulled up a barrier to block him. It wasn't easy, this guy was no amateur. But the attack was weak; he was trying to see my reaction speed. The pressure subsided and I put the barrier down. Seimei didn't seem to be all that impressed so I decided to wipe that smug look of his face. I gathered my power and struck at him right in the face. Seimei was a little caught off guard and he didn't have time to block before the hit came.

I smirked as Seimei was knocked back a few feet. He turned his head a glared at me. I glared right back and raised my barrier for his next move.

"Nisei I think that little boy could be taught a lesson on respecting his elders." Nisei smiled and I watched as he brought his power together.

"Brake!"

Lightning shards shot out at us and went right for me. "Protect!" A barrier of green light came around us and reflected the lightning. Haku stepped in front of me, cutting off any further advance towards me.

"Very good Haku; what a good older brother you are. But do you really think you can stop us?" Seimei smiled coldly at us. "We really are not interested in you, but if you intend to get in the way then we will have no choice but to kill you."

Haku glared at him. "I don't know what you plan is and I don't know what you want, but there is no way in hell you can beat Kanda and me."

I nodded and, to emphasize his words, I threw another attack at Seimei. He was ready this time and pushed the attack away, but I called it back and rammed it into Nisei. Nisei was shocked by the hit but he regained his concentration and attacked Haku. Haku batted it away and threw an attack back.

We went on like this for a little bit, until Seimei and Nisei stopped attacking. We waited to see what they were doing.

Seimei's power was being brought into Nisei's and it was doubling what they were alone. Then Nisei was beginning to chant. I felt the spells effects right away. It was a binding. I tried to bring a shield up, but nothing was responding to me. I looked down and found that my legs had chains around them. I fell to my knees.

"Kanda!" Haku ran to me and tried to break the binding, but a chain appeared around his hand. Haku broke that one and came to me. He grabbed my hand and bowed over our entwined hands. I felt his power and mine join and we both closed our eyes and began to chant. The chains disappeared and we stood up.

Nisei glared at us and lifted his hand to attack again. But he was stopped by Seimei grabbing his arm and pulling him back. Seimei shook his head at Nisei and the spell died. "We have done enough for one day." Seimei looked back at us and smiled. "You can't stop it now. Okami's memories are already coming back to her. She is going to know everything before too long. How will you two explain to her that you have kept your partnership a secret from her?"

I was a little taken aback. Okami's memories? What did that have to do with anything? Who gives a damn! This guy is threatening your sister! I brought my power to full strength and threw it at Seimei and Nisei as hard as I could. Seimei's shield came up, but I bowed threw it and knocked the snot out of both of them.

Nisei went flying and Seimei landed on top of him in a much undignified manor. The darkness evaporated and we were back on the street. I picked up my bag and observed my handy work. Seimei was kneeling down next to an unconscious Nisei. He turned and glared at me.

I smirked back. "Don't you dare threaten my family or me. You're playing with the big boys now. And you just lost to a fifteen year old." I turned and walked away from him, with Haku following behind.

We got home and I rushed upstairs to Okami's room. She was laid out on her bed and she looked a little pale, but other than that unharmed. I walked over and pulled her desk chair over to the bed. I sat down and waited for Haku to come up.

Haku finally walked in and sat down on the floor next to the bed and leaned against the bed. We sat there for a moment and just stared at each other. "So, what happened at school today?"

Haku told me about meeting Seimei and Nisei, and how their classes match his and Okami's perfectly, and how they had fought after school. I was a little shocked to hear that Okami had used flames to get Nisei under control. I looked at my sister and was glad to know that she was one of us after all.

Haku told me that Okami passed out after the fight and he had brought her home before coming to find me. The rest I knew. So, Seimei and Nisei came to the high school looking for Okami and Haku. Why? What could this unit have to do with us? We didn't know them and we had never had a confrontation with them till know. So, why start a fight with us all of the sudden?

I asked Haku what he thought and he shrugged. I looked at Okami again and something clicked in my head. What had Seimei said about her memories returning? Could that be their reason for coming here? They wanted Okami to remember something?

I asked Haku and he seemed to get a dark expression. "Seimei said something about Okami forgetting someone." Haku had a pained expression now. "He said something about an older brother and that seemed to trigger something in Okami."

Older brother? Okami didn't have an older brother, well except for Haku. Her family had been killed when she was little and then our parent had adopted her. There was no older brother. I looked at Okami again. That we know of at least.

Haku got up, said goodnight, and then went to bed. I waited a few more minutes before doing the same. I went into my room and shut the door. After changing into shorts and a sleeveless tank top I got onto my computer.

I looked up the car accident that had killed Okami's parents. I read the article and it said nothing about children in it at all. It didn't even mention Okami. I logged off and lay down on my bed. It was strange to me that the report hadn't said something about Okami in it. I laid there for a few minutes and then drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. I went down stairs and expected to find Okami cooking. But instead it was Haku and he had just set the table for two people. I went back upstairs and found Okami sleeping like before. She had more color to her face, so that was a relief. I went back down stairs and had breakfast.

After eating I got changed and walked down stairs with my backpack. I told Haku I was going out for a bit and then walked out the door. I walked outside our gate and I thought I saw a man duck behind the corner down the street. I turned the other direction and walked away. After a couple of blocks, I was aware of someone following me. I turned to find no one there though.

I kept going and I started to hear footfalls behind me. I tuned again and found nobody there. I was a little annoyed now so I kept going. I ducked into the arcade and waited for someone to enter from behind me. But no one came. I played a few games to pass time, and still no one walked in. I walked back out and headed toward the police station.

I got there and walked in to find that it was extremely quiet. I walked up to the reception officer and she smiled at me. "Can I help you with something sweetie?"

Sweetie? What do I look like, a five year old? I pulled out the article that I had printed off the internet last night about the car crash and handed it to her. She looked it over and then gave it back to me.

"It's a shame what happened. Did you know those people?" she was trying to be sympathetic but it was really annoying.

"Ya I did. Their daughter is a friend of mine. Why does the article say nothing about her?" I tried to be as nice as possible but I don't do nice very well.

She looked at me and frowned. "Well there probable wasn't any children if they were not mentioned. Are you sure you have the right accident?"

Of course I'm sure, nut case! Instead I tried a different approach. I smiled lightly. "No I might be a little confused. Do you think you could look the parents' names up for me?"

She smiled back at me and typed in the names I gave her. She turned the computer toward me so I could see.

Yep those were them alright. I looked through the information files but there was not mention of them having a son, or a daughter for that matter. I thanked the lady then walked out.

That was strange. How could Okami not be in their files? It was almost like she had never existed. I started to walk back to the house and I heard those footfalls behind me again. I was almost ready to run when I felt a hand grab me from behind. I turned around and jerked away from whoever had grabbed me.

Haku was standing there looking at me like I was nuts. He had bags of food in his hands. "What are you doing in this part of town Kanda?"

I sighed with relief. It was only my brother. "Nothing just doing some research." As we walked home I told him about the article and police files. He agreed that it was strange, but he didn't think it was important.

We got back and I helped put food away. Haku started to make dinner and I sat there thinking about what I had found out today. It seemed like someone had gone in and erased any evidence of Okami ever existing in her families lives at all. But why would someone want to do that? I was finding more clues then answers and it was really pissing me off. I guess I'm just going to have to wait for Okami to wake up.

I heard a shuffle by the doorway leading into the dining room. I looked up to find I wasn't going to have to wait very long. Okami was finally awake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

**Okami**

I woke up in a cold sweat and I was really disoriented. I looked around and found myself in my room. I relaxed a little and laid back. My head was pounding and my vision was a little off, but other than that I was ok. I tried to stand up, but my legs were weak. I was a little shaky so I grabbed the table top and steadied myself. I walked slowly to the door and walked to the top of the stairs. I passed Kanda's room and found it empty. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was noon. How long had I been asleep? I walked down the stairs and I almost fell twice.

I looked around the corner into the kitchen and found Haku cooking and Kanda sitting at the table. Haku looked like he hadn't slept all night. Kanda looked a little better, but I could tell he was thinking about something. I stopped looking at them and leaned against the wall. I had had a wild dream last night. The worst part about it though is knowing that it wasn't a dream. They were memories; things I had repressed for a while now. I had never told Kanda and Haku that I had an older brother or that I remembered everything from my past. I sighed; well it's time to face the music. If we are going up against who I think is behind all of this, then they will need to know everything. I took a deep breath, steeled my nerves, and walked into the kitchen.

Kanda noticed me first. He didn't get up and hug me like I thought he would. In fact he looked a little angry at me. Kanda cleared his throat and Haku turned to look at him. Kanda nodded his head my way and Haku turned to face me. Haku reacted exactly like I thought he would; he ran over and hugged me tightly. It hurt though and he nearly knocked me down. I gasped in pain and Kanda saw it.

"Haku let her go! You're hurting her you moron." Kanda walked over and pulled Haku away from me. Haku looked at Kanda and smiled apologetically. Kanda rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. "Seriously Haku; who is supposed to be the older of us two again?"

I smiled at this interaction; looks like Kanda isn't mad after all. I walked over and hugged my little brother tightly. Kanda was very indignant about it and pulled away instantly. "Just because you have been sick doesn't mean you get to touch me now."

Haku and I looked at each other and shrugged. Haku went back to cooking and Kanda and I sat down and waited. Haku served breakfast and we ate in silence. After that Haku cleared the plates and sat down again. We sat there in an uncomfortable silence for a bit.

Thankfully Haku stepped up. "Well we had a fight with Seimei and Nisei again." I looked up a little worried. "Don't worry Kanda blew them out of the water." I looked over at my younger brother and saw that a smug look had come to his face. Haku rolled his eyes. "Don't get too big of a head Kanda. Anyway we got them to back down."

"But only after they told us something about you that is kind of confusing." Kanda looked at me. "For example Seimei said something about you having an older brother?"

I looked down at the table. "Well I guess this was going to happen sooner or later. But I just wish you guys hadn't learned about it from Seimei. He isn't the best person to get bad news from."

Haku and Kanda exchanged a glance. "Sounds like you know him pretty well." Kanda said.

I looked up at them. "Yes I know him well enough. I've never met Nisei before, but I know of him. I haven't seen Seimei in years. Not since the day he took Soubi with him."

Kanda stiffened at the name. "Soubi?"

"Soubi is my older brother. He is also a blank fighter, meaning he doesn't have a sacrifice like a normal pair. He can partner up with any sacrifice or he can be claimed by a sacrifice. He was taken by Seimei when I was thirteen. I haven't seen or heard from him since." I looked down at the table again. "I don't know where he is, but if Seimei has a new fighter I have a feeling Soubi is in trouble."

Haku patted my shoulder reassuringly. Kanda sat back and folded his arms again. "So if Soubi is a blank fighter, then that means your something too right?"

I nodded. "Yea I'm a blank fighter too. I have never had a sacrifice. After our parents died Soubi was taken by a man named Ritsu. He had a school for fighters and sacrifices to train and find each other. He didn't want me because I looked and acted too much like my mother, who had been his sacrifice. I had been four at the time so I was going to be put with a foster home. But I was soon taken by Ritsu's brother Sarutoru. He wanted to train me the same way Ritsu wanted to train Soubi. Sarutoru wanted me to be a little happy so he got Ritsu to allow me and Soubi to live together."

I remembered the argument Ritsu and Sarutoru had had about me and Soubi. It wasn't something I had really enjoyed listening to. "After we started living together Soubi and I grew really close to each other and we blocked everyone else out. Ritsu didn't like it but Soubi really didn't care. Sarutoru-sensei taught me to control my power and showed me how to use it. He told me I didn't need a sacrifice to be strong and he never let any of the sacrifices near me. Soubi was protective too. He didn't let Ritsu anywhere near me."

"Well a couple of years went by and when Soubi turned ten he came home one day without his ears. I was a little shocked to find out that Ritsu had taken them. I hated Ritsu for always hurting Soubi; sometimes Soubi would come home and his back would be bleeding. Soubi never complained but I could tell he hated Ritsu as much as I did."

Kanda was getting impatient. "While this is all fascinating what does this have to do with those guys we fought?"

"I was getting to that next. But before I go on I have to tell you that everything I'm telling you is important. If you're going to help with what is going on you have to know everything. Including the boring stuff." I shot Kanda a glance telling him to be quiet. Kanda shrugged his shoulders and waited. "When I was thirteen I was going to normal school. Soubi wanted me to stay out of The Seven Moons and I wasn't too excited to go there anyway. I was coming home one day and a young boy was standing in front of our house. I walked up to him and excused myself to get past into the yard. When he saw me walk up to the door and pull out a key he stopped me."

_Flashback_

"_Hey what are you doing? This isn't your house you can't be here." _

_I turned around to face the young boy. He was really cute with black wavy hair and dark stormy eyes. I blushed a little but I was a little upset that he was telling me what to do. "Actually I can be here. I live here."_

_The boy was confused so I showed him the key to the house. He was shocked to see it. "By the way shouldn't I be the one asking you what you're doing here?" _

_He smiled at that and gave a soft laugh. "Right I'm sorry I'm here to see…"_

"_Seimei? What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at the usual place?" _

_I looked behind the boy, Seimei, and saw Soubi coming up. Seimei turned to greet Soubi and my brother's eyes landed on me. "Hello Soubi I was waiting for you here when I met this young girl coming into your house. I didn't know that you had such a young girlfriend." _

_Soubi waved his hand at me, calling me over to him. I went to my older brother and gripped his hand. "She isn't my girlfriend. She is my younger sister. Okami this is Seimei my sacrifice. Seimei this is my thirteen year old sister Okami."_

_I looked from my brother to the boy and back. Soubi gave me a warning look and nodded to Seimei. I stepped forward and bowed to Seimei. "It's nice to meet you Seimei-sempai." I stepped back and gripped Soubi's hand again. _

_Seimei stepped forward and knelt down in front of me. He smiled at me and I blushed again. "It's very nice to meet you as well Okami-kun." He took my hand and kissed it._

_End of Flashback_

I sighed at the memory. "I was completely taken with Seimei. I trusted everything he said and I thought that he was a kind person. He would come to my school and pick me up, and then we would walk back to the house and wait for Soubi together. He would eat with us sometimes, but Soubi was always careful about how much time I spent with Seimei."

Soubi was trying to protect me back then. That warning look was him telling me to be cautious of Seimei. I should have listened. Then I wouldn't feel so hurt right now.

Kanda was still upset about something. "But then why didn't you tell us about this sooner?"

"I didn't remember until now Kanda."

Kanda was exasperated by now. He jumped up and threw his hands into the air. "How on earth could you forget something like this?"

Here came the hard part to explain. "I forced myself to forget."

Kanda sat back down and folded his arms again. "What do you mean?"

"After a few months went by Seimei came to the house on day. He told Soubi it was time to go and then Soubi told me goodbye and I went to sleep like normal. But when I got up Soubi wasn't there. Sarutoru-sensei came and told me Soubi had left with Seimei and he didn't know where they went. After that Sarutoru took me to a restaurant and we met a couple there. They were nice and charming and they were very interested in me. I was soon adopted by them and I was added to their family with their two boys. Before I moved in with them though, Sarutoru-sensei told me that I should forget about everything, including my abilities. So I did."

Kanda and Haku were both looking at me with astonishment.

"So now you know the whole story. Seimei came here looking for me probably. Why; I have no idea, but I know he is up to something and I can't let him do as he pleases here." I can't let him take my family again.

Haku stood up and walked around a bit. Kanda staid seated and was in heavy concentration. Then Haku spook up. "Well whatever he is doing we are not going to let you take him on alone. Besides after what they did to Kanda and me I'd say round two is called for."

Kanda smiled at Haku and I could tell that I wasn't going to convince them to stay out of this. I stood up and stretched. "Fine you can have it your way this once." I turned and looked at them and smiled. "Whatever happens we are in this together."

**Narrator **

Seimei and Nisei walked into an office and closed the door behind them. Seimei walked in front of a desk and sat down in a chair facing the desks occupant. Nisei stood by the door and was touching a glass ball when a pen came flying and hitting him in the hand. Nisei turned and glared at the man sitting behind the desk.

"We shouldn't touch what isn't ours Nisei." The man spoke. Then he turned his attention to Seimei. "Were you successful in your mission?"

Seimei smiled and this time it was genuine. "Yes we were. Okami should be remembering everything. And soon she is going to have a hard choice to make."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Kanda**

After the whole explanation I went up to my room to think. I closed and locked my door and booted up my computer. I was good at a lot of things and computers were nothing hard for me. I was soon excessing records from the school that Okami had talked about; The Seven Moons. It was set up as a private school, but if you could get deeper, like I could, you would find that it was a training ground. Everyone who attended this place was a sacrifice or fighter. There were seven teachers; guess where the name came from? The head of the school was a guy named Ritsu Minami. He was the guy that Okami had talked about training Soubi. That's another thing. I typed in the record of Soubi Agatsuma and a blocked page popped up. So the record was sealed huh? Not for long if I have anything to say about it.

I stated to disable the block up and more appeared. I took care of them, and then I sent a virus to the computer that was blocking me. This wasn't a set block up; someone was watching me go through their stuff and was trying to stop me. Ya right; like you people could stop me! Whoever it was was having trouble with my virus so I sent another one to shut down their computer. After that was done, I continued to look at the file. Apparently Soubi had joined the school right after their parent's death. He was under the tutelage of Ritsu and he was labeled a blank fighter right away. It said nothing about Okami, just like the police report. Soubi's file showed that he had been bonded with Seimei when Soubi was 17 and Seimei was 14. After Seimei's death Soubi left the school and joined to Ritsuka, Seimei's kid brother.

Wait Seimei's death, what are they talking about? The guy's not dead, I saw him yesterday and if that was him dead then I don't want to know what him alive is like. I found Seimei's file and the same block up pages came again. So they got rid of my viruses huh? Well I guess a few more wouldn't hurt then. After that was done, I started digging into Seimei's file and I found a lot of strange things. Seimei came to the school about the same time as Soubi had. He was a sacrifice and Nisei was his fighter. Seimei had a little brother named Ritsuka who was enrolled into the school as a sacrifice pair with Soubi just a month ago. Sarutoru was Seimei's teacher, just like Okami. All this was basic, what wasn't was the last part.

Apparently Seimei had been caught in a fire a Ritsuka's school and had died in it. But that was impossible! We had fought Seimei just yesterday. I continued reading and found the explanation. The fire had been started and the remains of the body couldn't be identified as Seimei, except for dental records. However a few months ago the Seven Moons had been infiltrated by a pair and it turned out to be Seimei and Nisei. Seimei had severely hurt Ritsu but other than that no casualties. At this time Sarutoru left the school and it is presumed that he is with Seimei and Nisei.

So, that's how it is then? We are caught in a fight between two brothers? Great, whoever signed us up for referee duty is going to die. I logged off my computer and went down stairs to tell Okami and Haku what I had found. Haku was completely stunned into silence, but Okami didn't seem surprised at all.

"This is just the thing Seimei would do. And I wouldn't put it past Sarutoru-sensei to have been the one to let them into the school that night."

I had a couple of questions, so I thought now was as good a time as any. "Okami did you ever go to the school as a student?"

Okami shook her head no.

Ok so that explained the reason for no record, but why didn't she show up on Soubi's the way Ritsuka was on Seimei's. "Did you and Soubi ever tell anyone else, other than Ritsu and Sarutoru, that you guys were siblings?"

Okami saw where I was going with this and sat down at the table with me. "You want to know why Soubi and I are never referred to as brother and sister right."

I shook my head, slightly irritated that it had taken her this long to figure that out.

"Well after our parents died, Soubi and I were kept apart for a while. Soubi kept our family name, but I stopped using it. Our family owned a big estate about seven hours away from here, a little closer to the Seven Moons. Soubi was supposed to get it, but he signed everything over to me. So now I own the estate and the three companies that my father had started."

"That doesn't tell me why you guys are acting like you're not related."

"It was because of Seimei. After he met me and realized that I was a blank fighter he wouldn't leave me alone. Soubi was worried that he would try to make me his fighter as well. So, when Soubi left he knew that Seimei was going to keep coming around me. So he left me instructions on how to change my name. And I did. I erased everything that made Soubi and me siblings. The police reports of the accident, Soubi's record in the school, even my normal school records were altered. I cut ties with Ritsu and Sarutoru-sensei. I didn't want Seimei showing up here one day and try to take me from you guys the way he took Soubi form me."

Now I got it. See was that so hard to explain? Man you people make things so difficult. "Ok so is it safe to say that Seimei is here because of you?"

Okami nodded her head.

"Ok so what are we going to do? And if we are going to do something I think we had better do it fast."

Okami nodded. "I agree we can't stay here."

"That's why I have put in our transfer sheets to our schools this morning." Haku spoke up for the first time.

"What the hell Haku? You did this without telling us?" Okami grabbed me and held me back so that I didn't kill my older brother.

Okami sighed and pulled out her cell phone and, while still restraining me, called a number on her speed dial. I calmed down and listened as the phone rang twice before someone picked up. It was a man's voice and it sounded sleepy.

"Who the hell is calling me at five in the morning?"

Okami rolled her eyes, but I felt her tense at the man's voice. "Sorry I thought school days started at 4 am still, Ritsu-sensei."

The voice was silent but I heard movement on the other line and I heard the sound of something being snapped. "It's been a while."

"I agree it has been a long time. I thought you had quit smoking."

I heard someone blow air out and I knew from the sound of his voice that the bastard was smirking. "I only do it when I'm under stress now. So why are you calling? I know this isn't about my bad habits."

Okami sighed. "You're right this isn't but we will have a talk about them later." The tone of voice she used made it seem like she had had this conversation before. "Right now I need to talk to you about enrollment for three of us."

Ritsu was quiet. "Ok I get you, but who are the other little brats that you're bringing?"

What the… "Hey I'm not a brat you ass hol…mmmmm" Okami's hand came around my mouth and clamping hard.

"Do you remember that family that Sarutoru-sensei sent me too?"

Ritsu's voice became venom. "You mean the one I told him to forget about because you were going to come here? Yes I remember them."

"Well they had two sons and they are a fighting pair. The oldest, Haku, is the fighter of Kanda, the youngest."

Ritsu didn't say anything for a bit. "So why not just leave the two brats where they are and come alone?"

I started fighting Okami's grip, but man she was strong and I soon gave in and just sat there listening. "Things have been happening and leaving them here is no longer an option. Besides if I left them here I'm sure they would fallow me anyway."

Okami looked down at me and smiled and I pried her hand away from my mouth. "You bet your ass we would!" I stayed quiet so that the big dummy wouldn't hear over the phone.

"Well it sounds like you have a child on your hands Okami. I feel sorry for you."

"Alright that's it! Listen here buddy…" Okami clamped my mouth again and spoke before I could finish.

"Not at all Ritsu-sensei. Kanda is fourteen and very respectful. As long as you're willing to return that respect."

"Well I give respect to who earns it. So all three of you are coming here? I take it you will be living on the estate and not in school?"

"You would be right. I need to check the estate anyway."

Ritsu had been pleasant, but now his voice became serious. "Okami, what exactly is forcing you to come back to the school? Did something happen? Are you in danger?"

I couldn't believe that this guy could go from a dumb jerk that was bad mouthing Haku and me, into a guy who was caring about Okami's safety. Okami smiled at the change in tone. "Don't worry sensei. It's nothing I can't handle for now. I just need Kanda and Haku to be safe, and I couldn't think of a safer place then at the Seven Moons."

Ritsu was silent for a few minutes and when he spoke I could tell he wasn't buying it. "Fine I will have you and the boys put on the registry. Be here by the start of school on Monday."

"We will be coming on Saturday. Do you think you could meet us out at the mansion?"

"Yes I can be there in the evening after classes are through. Do you need anything?"

No we should be fine thanks. And could you keep us coming on the down low please? I don't want anyone getting the wrong ideas about why we are coming, at least not yet."

The way she said anyone made it clear that there was someone particular that she was speaking of. Ritsu understood it too. "Don't worry. No one will know you are here until you came to classes on Monday. I'll see you this Saturday."

"Thanks for everything sensei. I'll see you soon. Bye."

Okami hung up and put her phone away. She let me go and I stretched from being restrained for so long.

Haku stepped forward and we both looked at Okami. "So, we are going to the Seven Moons?"

Okami looked at us and smiled lightly. "Yep time to pack."

Haku nodded and started to walk out of the kitchen. Not before I threw a pan at his head though. "And that is for making decisions on your own!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

**Okami**

We got done packing around eight that night. Haku was thinking about how we were going to sell the house when I told him that I had everything already in order. The house was going to be cleaned and everything that we were not taking was going to be put into storage. Then the house would be furnished by one of my companies and rented out. Haku and Kanda would get the money and it would be for spending. Haku liked the plan, but Kanda was a little surprised about it.

"So how long have you been planning for something like this?" Kanda was standing in my doorway as I packed.

I sighed and patted my bed. Kanda came and sat down. I kept packing while I talked. "Well I always knew that something like this might happen. So after your parents died, I called up Ritsu-sensei and talked to him about it. I told him that I wanted to be able to come to the school at first sign of trouble and he agreed that I should. But he also tried to convince me to come at that time, but I wanted to stay with you guys. So, I just told him to be ready in case I had to come to the school."

Kanda lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. "So you've had this planned all along." He sat up quickly and I saw the anger in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell us about it? We could have been better prepared."

"Kanda I forgot remember. Right after I made plans was when I decided to forget everything. I didn't tell you because I didn't remember until I saw Seimei again."

Kanda settled down. "Ya that's another thing; why did you remember only when Seimei showed up? What about him triggered the memories to come back?"

I came over and put some clothes into my bag then sat down next to him. "The forgetting part was a defense of a sort. I used it to stop myself from getting hurt. When Seimei showed up that day he and Nisei attacked Haku and me. My body reacted to the threat and I fought back. After my fighter abilities had come back I couldn't just forget again. My memories came back so that I could remember how to defend myself."

Kanda nodded in understanding. Then he jumped of my bed and went to my doorway, but before he left he turned around and spoke. "Well now that you're one of us I guess I don't have to worry about protecting you anymore."

I smiled at him. "Nope as the fighter it's my job to protect you."

Kanda glared at me then left. I kept packing and soon I came across an old photo. The picture had been taken the day before Soubi had left. Soubi and I had gone to an amusement park together. Soubi had paid to have our picture taken and we had gotten two copies, one for each of us. Soubi had his arm around my waist and had picked me up with one hand, showing off of course. I had both arms wrapped around his neck and I was smiling like a big dork. Soubi had made fun of the picture for the rest of the day. I laid the picture on top of everything else in my suitcase and closed the lid.

I carried my suitcase and a duffle bag downstairs for Haku to load into the car. I went back upstairs to get one more thing. I went into my room and opened my closet. On the top shelf in the far back, I pulled out a case. The case was in the shape of a rectangle and it was made of a hard plastic material. I got the case down and put it on my bed. The case had a code on it and only two people knew the code. I typed in the code and the case popped open.

Inside was an arsenal of weapons. There were two handguns and a hostler to hold both, a shotgun, a sniper rifle with a scope, a bow with a quiver of arrows, and knives of different calibers. Also was ammo for each gun to be loaded at least ten times over and a kit to clean all of the guns and another kit to sharpen the knives. I pulled the handguns out and armed them. I wrapped the hostler around the waist and put both guns inside. I wrapped another belt around my waist and place a short sword and a knife in it, with extra magazines for the handguns as well.

I pulled out another belt and placed two long knives into it, with five short throwing knives in a pouch attached to the belt. I loaded the shotgun and I packed the rest of the weapons back into the case. I grabbed the case and carried the other weapons down stairs. Kanda and Haku were standing in the living room waiting for me. When I got to them I placed the case on the floor and I handed the shotgun to Haku and I wrapped the belt around Kanda's waist.

"What in the world are these and when did you get them?"

Haku was freaked out, but Kanda seemed to like the knives I had chosen for him. Kanda looked up at me with a knowing look. "You've had these all along haven't you?"

I smiled at him. "Now you know why I never let you into my closet."

Haku was ok now and he handled the shotgun well. He packed the gun under his seat where he could get it. Kanda got into the passenger side of the car and got situated. I went over to the garage and pulled out a black motorcycle. I walked it up beside the car and I put the case of weapons on the back of it in the satchel that motorcycles have. I had a coat on so that no one would see the weapons.

I turned to face Haku and he seemed to want to say something. I came over and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. "It's going to be ok. The weapons are just for emergences only."

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. "I know that. But it scares me to know that there is a whole other side to you that I have no idea about." I leaned back and looked up at him. He seemed a little hurt. "I thought I knew you very well, and now all of these things are showing me that I hardly knew you at all."

I smiled at him a kissed his cheek. "Well now you got a whole lot more to learn about."

Haku smiled back and we parted to out different vehicles. Haku was going to drive the car and I was going to lead on the bike. I got the engine started and Haku turned the car on. We stopped at a gas station on the edge of town and filled up. I called Ritsu and left him a message about our travel plan. We would stop every now and then to gas up and to get food, but other than that we were going straight to the estate. Without stopping it took seven hours. With stops in between it would be a ten hour drive. Once we were on the rode I felt better about leaving. I hadn't wanted to go but there was no choice really.

As we got further from the city I noticed a car following us. This was going to be a long drive.

We were about two hours into the drive when Haku signaled we needed to stop. I took the next exit and we pulled into a gas station. I got of the bike and Haku ran into the station. I walked over to Kanda and he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"Why did we stop? Is everything ok?"

Kanda stretched and leaned against the car with an irritated sigh. "Haku had to go to the bathroom. He has a little bladder ya know."

I laughed at that and we went inside to find some junk food. Haku came out while we were at the register. He grabbed a few things and got both of us coffee. Kanda got soda and candy and chips. We went outside and sat down for a bit. I ate while I could and drank the coffee. I had been keeping an eye on a car that had been tailing us since we left and now it was just across the parking lot. It was a blue sports car and it seemed ok, but no one had gotten out of it. Not to get something to drink or eat, not to fill up, it was almost like it was abandoned. I watched as it sat there then I walked over to Haku.

"Don't look at it but do you see that blue sports car over there?" Haku didn't look at it instead he hugged me and turned me so that he was facing the car. He turned us back around then let me go. "Very smooth, but did you see it?"

Haku nodded. "Kanda saw it following us in the car. I told him to watch out for it."

I nodded. "Just be careful."

"You're the one who needs to be careful. We have a whole car to protect us. You could get shot very easily."

I nodded. "This is true, but they want me alive. They could care less about you two."

We parted and got back on the road. Haku was letting Kanda drive for a little while; he had his permit after all. This was good experience. Kanda followed me onto the interstate and we continued for a few miles. I noticed the blue car was behind us and I sped up a little to test something.

Kanda sped up with me and so did the blue car. I slowed back down and the same thing happened. So we were being followed. We went for another hour and I pulled over to a truck stop. I motioned for Kanda to stay in the car and keep the engine running. I pulled my phone out and called someone.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Okami. Long time huh?"

"Ya no kidding! How are you? What you up to now?"

"Slow down and listen ok? I need you and your partner's help. I'm on my way to the school and we are being followed. Could you come and help out?"

"Sure thing! Where are you?"

I told the location we would meet at that was about an hour from us and we hung up. I texted Haku before we left again. Backup was on its way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Kanda**

I got Okami's message and showed it to Haku. He seemed a little worried that Okami thought enough of the car following us that she needed to call for help. I didn't worry about the car; I had seen over the past couple of days that my older sister could handle thing very well. We drove for another hour and the place we were going to meet these people at was coming up. I slowed down to go off the ramp, but Okami drove right by it. I sped up and followed her.

I thought about texting her, before I remembered she was on a motorcycle. So I flashed my lights at her to get her attention. Okami raised her hand and point beside me to the on ramp. Cars were joining with our lane and I moved into the other lane to give them room. When I passes the on ramp two motorcycles, one blue and one red, got on right beside me. The red motorcycle speed up and got beside Okami, while the blue one dropped back and got between us and the blue car. Haku was asleep so I kicked his leg and he jerked awake. I pointed at the motorcycle with Okami and he turned to look at the blue one.

"Well I guess Okami's backup is here." I stretched a bit and followed Okami and the red motorcycle into the other lane.

Haku was worried again; he was always worried. "Ya but who are they and where did they come from to get here so fast?"

I shrugged my shoulders in reply. The red motorcycle had dropped back and was beside us now on my side of the car. The ride looked at me and waved a greeting. I honked in return. Okami raised her hand a pointed at the next exit. I followed her off the interstate, with the red and blue motorcycles behind me, and the blue sports car behind them. We pulled into a buffet and we got out of the car.

Okami was enveloped into a hug that I thought was going to kill her, and then the other rider did the same. Both riders had left their helmets on so we couldn't see their faces. Okami walked over to us and the two rides finally took of their helmets.

"Haku, Kanda, this is Youji and Natsuo Sagan. They are friends from school."

Turned out the two of them were brothers, twins to be exact. Youji had light green hair that reached to his middle back with dark purple eyes. He seemed more intense than his brother but he was also a complete idiot. Natsuo seemed more childish and playful than Youji. He had reddish hair with pink spaces and deep green eyes. Both of them ate a lot and goofed off too. Youji and Natsuo's favorite thing to do was mess with Okami. When we sat down they sat on either side of her and got as close as they could.

"Oh Okami we really missed you!" Natsuo said for the tenth time now. He had thrown his arms around her shoulders and was laying his head against it.

Youji was more subtle but he said strange things too. "Ya if we knew we were going to be replaced by these two we wouldn't have let you leave."

Haku and I sat across from the three of them and I could tell that Haku didn't like them either. He kept glaring at Natsuo.

Natsuo saw this and stuck his tongue out at Haku and giggled. Haku got pissed and tried to hit him under the table. Natsuo pulled his legs up into the seat and crawled into Okami's lap. "Okami your brother is trying to hurt me!"

Okami glared at Haku and he stopped it. Then she put Natsuo back in his chair and got up. She walked around the table to stand behind my chair. She leaned against the back and sighed before looking at Youji and Natsuo.

"Ok let's get down to business. Did you two see that blue car that pulled off the ramp with us?"

Natsuo nodded to Youji and Youji pointed out our window. "You mean that one."

Okami didn't turn her head. She was looking over Natsuo and Youji's heads at the front door.

I looked over there two and I froze, like Okami. Making their way over to the table next to ours was Seimei and Nisei.

**Okami**

I froze in place as Seimei directed his waitress to put them close to us. However, Seimei and Nisei were not the reason I had frozen. Them I could handle with no problem, but the man that was behind them was a different matter. Seimei and Nisei looked around the table and Seimei smiled at Haku. Haku glared back and was held in his seat by Kanda's hand on his shoulder. The man paid no attention to anyone; he kept his eyes on me. I looked up to meet his eyes and I found that darkness that scared me. The man had short white hair and dark purple eyes. His face looked like it smiled a lot and it was completely unblemished.

Kanda's hand on mine brought me back to myself. I squeezed his hand to reassure him I was ok. I looked at Nisei and he glared back at me. My gaze went to Seimei who was still looking at Haku. He found me looking at him and smiled sweetly. I went back to the man with white hair and I sighed again.

The man smiled at me. "Okami it has been far too long. I've missed you terribly. Seimei is great company, Nisei is a bother of course, but neither of them compare to you."

I shivered at the hidden message that his words had. My ears had gone down against my head; a sign that I was embarrassed or pissed. I straightened a bit and glared at the man. "It hasn't been long enough in my opinion, Sarutoru-sensei. What a surprise to find you three here."

Sarutoru laughed and went to his table to sit down. Seimei sat across from him with Nisei at his side. We were sitting at a six person table. Natsuo and Youji were on one side with an empty chair between them. I sat beside Kanda with him in the middle of Haku and me. I gave Haku and Kanda a warning look making sure they got the message. Haku nodded, but Kanda, being his stubborn self, shook his head no. I gave the same look to Natsuo and Youji and nodded to Kanda too. They both smirked and nodded.

We sat down and everyone kept eating while the table next to us ordered. I wasn't hungry so I hadn't eaten. Seimei didn't order either and just sat there looking over at me. I tensed at that; I hated when someone stared at me and he knew it.

Sarutoru seemed to sense the tension and seemed to defuse it. "Okami don't blame Seimei for wanting to look at you. The last time he saw you you were just a little girl and boy. Now he is a full grown man and you're a beautiful woman. It is natural that an attraction should grow."

Haku slammed his hands down on the table startling everyone at our table. Seimei smirked at him and Sarutoru didn't seem surprised. Nisei seemed to ignore it till he said something. "Oh chill out Haku it's not like you have a claim on her anyway."

Haku was ready to get up and kill him when I saw Kanda turn and face him. Kanda gripped his shoulders and forced Haku to look at him. Haku and Kanda stared at each other for a little bit and then Haku went back to eating. I patted Kanda's head, between his ears, and he looked at me and nodded. He would keep Haku under control.

Sarutoru had watched my interaction with my brothers with amusement all over his face. "My Okami you have an interesting family. The oldest brother is treating you more like a girlfriend, then a sister. And the Younger one is in complete command of you both. I never thought any sacrifice would be able to tame you."

I felt ready to kill someone too, but I didn't need Kanda to restrain me. I took the check and got up to pay for it. I walked away and I heard a chair move as someone got up behind me. I paid for the meal and I asked for some take out trays. The cashier left, but she glared at me, and then I knew who was behind me. I turned to face Seimei as he walked up to the cashier beside me. I moved away so that we weren't touching, and focused on the papers on the desk.

Seimei watched me again and smirked when I got flustered. "You brought this on yourself you know. If you had left the school with us that day then none of this would be happening. Kanda and Haku wouldn't have to run and you wouldn't have to involve your two little friends."

"I wouldn't have to do any of that if you and Nisei hadn't come to our school and attacked us!" Seimei turned to face me. "If you had just been happy with taking Soubi then none of this would have happened either. Ever think about it like that Seimei?"

Seimei smiled lightly at me and I knew it was genuine because his eyes were still cold. "We were ordered to go to your school first off. And I didn't tell Nisei to attack you that day. He acted on his own." He looked a little annoyed as he glanced back at his fighter.

I turned away and sighed. "If you don't like him then why did you give up Soubi?"

Seimei laughed. "I do like Nisei. He puts up a fight when I order him. Soubi was a well-trained dog; he never questioned me. "It gets borings when the fight only does as they are told." I felt him get closer and I heard him whisper in my ear. "That's why I think you would be the perfect fighter for me. You would never just give me what I want; you'd always fight me and that excites me."

I pushed away from him, but he gripped my wrist and pulled me close again. "Don't think that you can run Okami. From the moment Soubi told me your name you became mine. And I don't give up what belongs to me very easily."

I tried to get my wrist from him, but he just tightened his grip. "Sure you don't Seimei. That's why Soubi chose Ritsuka over you right?"

Seimei glared at me for that, but it was soon replaced with a smirk. "That's just what I'm talking about. You always have to say something back. But this time I will have the last word."

Before I could stop him, Seimei pulled me closer and his hand left my wrist for my face. He cupped my cheek and kissed me hard. I pushed away from him again and this time he let me. I glared at me and he smirked back at me. The cashier came back then and tried to give me the boxes. I shook my head and went back to the table.

My cheeks were bright red as I told the others that it was time to go. We got up and left, passing Seimei on our way out. He smirked at Haku and Kanda stopped him from punching the guy in the face.

We got outside and Haku rounded on me. "What did that bastard do?"

I shook my head at him and walked over to my bike. Haku hit the car door before opening it and getting in. Kanda walked over to me and found me with tears in my eyes.

"I saw the whole thing." I looked at him. "You ok? If you want we can go back in there and knock his head off."

I smiled at him and shook my head. I hugged him and talked so that only he could hear. "Don't tell Haku or the others." I pulled away and smiled again. "I'm fine really. And don't worry; I'll get back at him for it."

Kanda nodded then went to the car. Natsuo and Youji were waiting on their bikes. I started the engine and we all pulled out together. I took the lead, with the car in the middle, and Youji and Natsuo bringing up the rear. The blue car wasn't behind us this time though. I pushed it out of my mind and enjoyed the rest of the ride. We were two hours away and we weren't stopping for nothing. Soon we would be pulling us to the gate of the mansion.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine **

**Kanda**

We had been on the road for a while and we had finally reached the road we were looking for. We got off the interstate and Natsuo and Youji sped up so that one of them was on either side of us. They both waved at us then pulled up to Okami's sides. They waved to her too and she waved back. Then they pulled off and took a different road from us. Guess they're not going to the mansion with us. Haku followed Okami off a side road that was covered in rocks. We followed the road for about half a mile before turning on another road.

This road was almost completely hidden from us and Haku had to turn quickly to not miss it. "Man Okami could have given us a little warning back there." Haku was gripping the wheel hard; had been since we left the restaurant.

I sighed. Great I had a jealous older brother to deal with. Not like I don't have enough to deal with already. "Well she is on a motorcycle. Not like she could use her phone and call us."

"Don't defend her!"

I turned to look at Haku. I was surprised he doesn't yell much. In fact he had never yelled at me before. And he isn't going to start now. I turned to face him and I was at my limit with his crap. "Ok look, if you're mad I can understand, but don't take it out on me Haku!" Haku glared at me and watched the road saying nothing. I flipped back in my seat and crossed my arms. "If you're mad about something you could try talking to me about it."

Haku gripped the wheel harder. "That's just the thing Kanda! It's not you that I want to talk to about it!"

I nodded expecting this answer. He wanted to talk to Okami and he probably wanted to kill Seimei while he was at it. Now that I thought about this guy the scene of him kissing my sister came flooding back to my mind. Haku wasn't the only one who wanted to knock that guy's head off.

"Look I get that you want Okami to trust you with everything, but look how you're acting. You haven't really given her a reason to tell you about what happened."

Haku seemed to settle down a little but not much. "Then why did she tell you? Don't think I didn't see that little interaction you had with her back at the restaurant."

I sigh for the thousandth time over my brother's stupidity. "Seriously Haku you can't honestly say that you're jealous of my relationship with Okami? I mean come on, what are we two?"

"So what if I am jealous of you? She seems to trust you more than me." I saw him visibly deflate as he loosened his grip. "I just want her to trust me is all. I didn't mean to snap at you little bro."

I shrugged. "If it makes you feel any better she didn't tell me anything. I saw the whole thing happen."

Haku smiled at me and we fell silent. But I couldn't let this perfect chance to mess with him go by. So, while examining my nails I let something slip. "So, when are you going to tell her about your feelings?"

"Kanda!"

"What?"

"Why in the world would you…" Haku cut off in the middle of his sentence and slammed onto the breaks. I gripped the arm rests and held on as we came to a halt behind Okami's motorcycle.

Looming in front of us was a big iron gate. On either side it stretched on for miles and you couldn't see the ends. The gate was at least twenty feet in the air and it looked strong. Okami was next to a pad the struck out on the gate and she typed in a code. The gate swung inward and we drove through. The gate shut itself and we drove through a forest of trees. The woods went on for miles in either direction and there was a bridge in the road going over a river.

We drove for another mile until the trees parted and in front of us was a hug mansion. I watched as we got closer to it that it had five stories and balconies were everywhere. We drove around a circle drive and stopped in front of two hug double oak doors. We got out of the car and Okami turned off the motorcycle.

Okami saw our wonder and she came and put her arm around my shoulders. "So what do you guys think about our new home?"

I looked at the mansion and saw that there were windows about ten feet tall. I tried to calculate; there were twenty windows on each floor on the front. So if each room had two windows and there were rooms on the other side too, that would make a hundred rooms at least. And that's not even counting the rooms on the sides, or the kitchen, dining room, and other special rooms.

I looked up at Okami and saw that she was looking at it all with a sad expression. "So how long has it been since you were here last time?"

She shrugged her shoulders. She walked to the bottom of the steps leading up to the doors. "Oh I think about eight years. Nothing has changed though. This is just the main house. We have living quarters for servants and workmen around back in a different building. And the stables are over there."

"Stables? Like horses and everything? You have one here?"

Okami turned and smiled at me. "Yep horses, riding trails, lakes, fields to ride through. It's all here. Guess I'm going to have to get you two up onto some stallions."

I was totally freaked out now! Why had we never come here before? I looked around and sure enough there was a barn and a stockade to ride around in. I looked at Haku and saw that he was looking at the forest and the field to the left of the house. He turned to Okami with an approving look. "Those are some good farming fields. What all do they grow here?"

"Well this harvest was a special batch of pumpkin." We all turned to see an older man in this late fifties walking down the steps of the house to us. He had black wavy hair pulled back into a ponytail and it was speckled with grey. His eyes where a light green and his smile was warm and friendly. "We have a few gardens too. We grow everything we need to eat and we have game animals for hunting."

Okami took one look at the man and ran into his arms. They hugged and the man seemed ready to cry. When Okami pulled away he was smiling broadly. "It has been far too long my dear. Look at you. You're almost fully grown! We missed you terribly." He pulled Okami into another hug.

Okami broke away and kissed the man's cheek. "I'm sorry Zackary. I didn't mean to be gone for so long." Okami waved me and Haku over. "Zack these are my brothers Haku and Kanda Yu."

Zackary looked at me and Haku and smiled at us. "It is a pleasure to meet you young masters. I am glad to see that you have kept the young miss safe while she has been with you."

Okami smiled at him and smacked his arm at the comment. Then we all heard a loud shout from the door. A woman around Zackary's age came rushing down the steps and ran over to us. She reached us and grabbed Okami in a bear hug. She danced Okami around a few times, while crying for joy into her shoulder.

Once the woman let Okami go she wiped her eyes and hugged her properly. "Oh my dear! Oh my dear, can you believe it Zackary! She is finally home! I can't believe it, oh my dear!"

Okami hugged the woman gently and then pushed away lightly with a smile. She turned the woman to face us and I ducked behind Haku. No way was I getting hugged like that.

"Kanda, Haku this is Mary-Anne, Zackary's wife. She is what has kept this place running for so long." Mary-Anna touched Okami's cheek then came and hugged Haku.

"Oh it is so wonderful to have you two boys here!" She grabbed me before I could get away and hugged me, but not as hard or as long as she had Okami. "Thank you so much for bringing the young miss back home. We were missing her terribly."

Zackary came up to his wife and put his arm around her shoulders. "I already told them that Mary. Let's not scare them away before they even get in the front door."

Mary-Anne swatted him like Okami had and laughed. She had a pretty face for an older woman and it wasn't all wrinkly. She had light blond hair with stripes of white here and there and her eyes were a warm brown. She seemed like the mother figure and I was already starting to relax around her.

Then we heard more footsteps from the stairs and Haku and I turned to see another man coming down the steps toward us. He was around twenty-five and about as tall as Haku. He had light purple hair and piercing green eyes. He held himself a little aloofly, like an aristocrat might have.

He looked at Zackary and Mary-Anne like they were nothing worth noticing. He gazed over me and Haku like we were annoying bugs just hanging around. His gaze stopped at Okami and I saw it soften just a bit.

"Well I'm glad to see that Natsuo and Youji did their job well and brought you here safely. I think introductions are in need."

Okami nodded and stepped closer to me and Haku. "Haku, Kanda this is Ritsu Minami, head of the School of Seven Moons. Ritsu-sensei this is my younger brother Kanda and my older brother Haku Yu."

Ritsu looked at me and Haku with a little more interest now and he smiled lightly and bowed. "Welcome to the Moonlight Mansion."


End file.
